


Basquiat AU 007 (中文版)

by delusionist_x



Series: Pentagon Basquiat AU (中文版) [7]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionist_x/pseuds/delusionist_x
Summary: 某場景和之前他們直播的太像了完全就是想像中的燈泡説！是不是誰偷看了！
Relationships: Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Series: Pentagon Basquiat AU (中文版) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964860





	Basquiat AU 007 (中文版)

「另外我想讓炯求跟你們一起出發，他跟地下族群能溝通會有幫助，而且有個醫療組在現場也比較保險。」

留下高信源和梁洪碩去計劃細節，鄭禹奭一路跟著安達祐人要對方把視頻給他，讓他可以加進自己的獵奇系列，而李會澤在病房找到了姜炯求，以為對方會因為能出行動而高興，沒想到姜炯求只是興致不大有點勉強的答應。

呂暢九醒來後第二天基本上也算是退了燒，趙珍虎才肯點頭讓弟弟們可以自由出入病房，不過三個出發在即的人和李會澤忙着準備，儘管想去但每天從訓練室出來已經太晚了，怕會影響呂暢九休息所以只是各自用不同的方式關心對方。早已習慣日夜顛倒的梁洪碩每天晚上不論有多晚都總會特意繞到醫療組，然後隔著病房門的玻璃窗看呂暢九一眼，對方睡得安穩他才放心。和他剛剛相反的高信源則是每天早上準時到呂暢九房外的大樹上報到，呂暢九第一天看到差點被嚇死，後來鄭禹奭跟他説一般訓練都比爬樹要危險許多，呂暢九才沒再阻止。而擁有主場優勢的姜炯求完全不用像兩個哥哥一樣，每天用着不同原因陪着呂暢九，昨天要換藥今天量體溫，總之沒有訓練的時間都盡可能待在呂暢九的病房。

「暢九哥，我們來了！」

「鄭禹奭拜託你小聲點可以嗎。」

上午剛好有訓練，呂暢九迎來了久違的清靜自己一個人待在房間大半天，黃昏的時候才看到鄭禹奭和安達祐人各拎著一個籃子走進了房間。

「你們這是怎麼了？」

「珍虎哥剛剛説明天你就可以出院啦，所以我們今天晚上打算開個烤肉晚會！」

「不用了，出院又不是什麼大事，何況炯求他們不是要準備出發嗎？」

「會澤哥説今天晚上休息！所以哥快點準備，我們一起去後院吧！」

鄭禹奭興奮的拉着還未太搞清楚狀況的呂暢九，就差沒有直接把還穿著病人服的哥哥拉走，幸好一直默默在旁邊的安達祐人及時阻止，把差點被拉下床的呂暢九攔腰摟著。

「暢九哥你慢慢來，我們等你。」

看到鏡子裏的自己一身便裝，呂暢九才真正有實感，雖然太久沒有試過像這次一樣生這麼重的病，不過這一個多星期的休養也足以讓呂暢九恢復，再不讓他回去感覺就要多生一次病了。想到出院後自己又能和大家一起，能盡最大的能力幫忙令自己的存在有意義，呂暢九也不禁期待起來，慢慢跟在安達祐人和鄭禹奭後面，看著前面兩個人的打鬧走到了後院。夕陽下的後院比平常多添了一份暖意，早已在四周掛上的一串串小燈泡更是讓呂暢九驚訝。

「你們什麼時候準備的？」

「禹奭提議的，哥喜歡嗎？」

「當然，這也太美了！謝謝你！」

呂暢九看着眼前的景色嘴角不住上揚，眼裡滿滿的驚喜和感動，身旁的安達祐人溫柔注視着對方，一向沒什麼表情的臉也帶了點笑意。

「暢九！你們來了，快過來這邊吧！」

不遠處在生火的高信源揮手讓他們過去，鄭禹奭看到對方手中的棉花糖一聲怪叫就跑了過去。

「暢九哥！ 祐人！」

正要向高信源走去，另一邊的姜炯求又興奮的呼喚着，被烤爐的溫度烘得滿頭大汗的少年顯寶似的指着身前烤得正香的肉，這幾天被趙珍虎下令要吃清淡點的呂暢九看着也有點餓了。

「就說烤肉我最拿手，禹奭還不相信。」

「炯求你先擦擦汗，太熱的話讓哥來都可以。」

「不用啦，今天是慶祝你康復出院，怎麼能讓你動手呢？」

「沒錯，這裏讓我和炯求負責，暢九哥過去看看信源哥那邊吧！」

就着身高優勢按着對方的肩膀讓對方在原地轉身面向對面的高信源和鄭禹奭，安達祐人把呂暢九輕輕一推，在對方轉個頭想開口前先給呂暢九一個確定的眼神。

「你們要幫忙一定要告訴我！」

終究是不好意思讓弟弟們幹活， 呂暢九最後留下一句才向高信源他們走。這時的營火已經燒了起來，鄭禹奭正高興的在烤着棉花糖，看到呂暢九過來便把剛剛烤好的遞到對方面前。

「哥嘗一下，超級好吃！」

「謝謝，不過禹奭你看看另一邊的，好像烤焦了。」

「啊！我的棉花糖！怎麼可以這樣！」

鄭禹奭只顧讓呂暢九接過棉花糖忽略了另一邊的片刻悲劇就發生了，呂暢九提醒後鄭禹奭深陷於悲痛當中，對着那串焦黑的東西誇張的演着離別的傷痛。習慣鄭禹奭這樣的行為早已見怪不怪的高信源和呂暢九就在一旁邊分享着美食邊看戲。這個時候李會澤和趙珍虎也到了後院，幾個人把烤好的食物裝到盤子上也準備開動了。

「信源哥， 洪碩哥呢？這幾天都沒見到他，他還好嗎？」

「他沒說不來啊，待會問問會澤哥好了。」

圍在長木枱坐好，不難發現讓呂暢九在意的那個人不在的空位，以為一起訓練的高信源會知道對方的去向，沒想到他也是不知道。

「暢九你還是我的病人，不可以吃這麼...」

「珍虎哥，難得大家高興就一個晚上沒問題的！」


End file.
